firestorm_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Alliance
Many decades ago, the Terran Alliance governed all of human-controlled space – the greatest and most powerful astral empire in this galactic quadrant. This massive star-spanning dominion was tied together by an enormous network of high-speed communications beacons, giving it its other common name – the Terran Satellite Charter. But such grandeur was not to last. The Terran Alliance was weakened first by the treachery of the Directorate, and then the secession of the wealthy Outer Reach domains, which became the Dindrenzi Federation. Worse, the Terrans’ destruction of Dramos at the climax of the secession war made true reconciliation impossible. Now the resurgence of the conflict, beginning with the shattering Dindrenzi attack on the Storm Zone, has sent the Terrans reeling. Dozens of colonies fell to the initial assaults, while the remaining defenders struggled to hold the line. Nevertheless, the Terran Alliance is determined to stand firm. Even now, the mighty Hub and Fortress Fleets move to stem the Dindrenzi tide. Vast Armadas of fearsome warships, crewed by the best and bravest the Alliance has to offer are setting forth for the Storm Zone, weapons charged to blast their way to ultimate victory. Terran ships are known for their immense reliability, thanks to their dependence on old but tried and tested technology. Much has been improved and augmented with knowledge and resources supplied by the alien races of the Alliance of Kurak, turning these dependable craft into stalwart engines of destruction. Despite their age, Terran warships are heavily armed. Serried broadsides of massdrivers hurl volleys of hull-cracking explosive ordnance, while some newer ships mount high-energy atomic lasers capable of slicing enemy craft into ragged chunks. But the most infamous Terran weapons are their ‘nukes’. Fission ordnance may be old-fashioned, but is still capable of terrifying destruction. From centrally mounted massdrivers and huge torpedo batteries the Terrans deploy tac-nuke munitions, as well as the terrible ‘Decimator’ Type 3 atomic warheads. With these mighty weapons at their command, Terran Captains are ready to send their Zenian League foes fleeing back to the Outer Reach. While the Terran Alliance is no longer the supreme power it once was, its days of glory have by no means finished. The Terrans will to fight tooth and nail to defend what is theirs, and the scarred face of Dramos bears mute testimony to their awesome power. The Terran Alliance has a fleet tactics bonus of 2 and a command distance of 6". Homeworld Based from the ancient city of Moscow, Terra forms the seat of governance for the vast Terran Alliance. Extensive engineering projects have given the world a tightly controlled temperate climate and much of the landmass is given over to vast, interconnected cities. Here, at the ‘cradle of humanity’, signs of the Alliance’s failing wealth are starting to appear, giving the once opulent planet a sense of faded grandeur. Example Officer Tobias Armstrong is the youngest Rear Admiral in the NTSC. He has risen to this rank quickly, and the battle fleets under his command are known for his trademark style of aggressive tactics and ‘no prisoners’ approach. His appointment to command the Charter Enforcement Brigade came after his significant role in the retaking of Nuptial in the Neth system, located in the easterly quadrant of Sorylian space. The planet had been infested by Relthozan troops, and Armstrong’s fleet was sent to connect with a Sorylian force and recapture the planet. Exceptional command skills by Armstrong led to a victorious assault that saw Relthozan forces ‘extinguished’ within four days. The Sorylian command at all levels have been impressed with both his tenacity and the ferocious approach to dealing with Relthozan aggression into Sorylian Spheres. In many cases they have felt Kurak aid has often been slow to materialise, but Tobias has – almost single- handedly it seems – restored the Collective’s faith in the Terran pledge to the Alliance. His visible and unwavering assault on Relthozan infestations has been used on many occasions by the Primaries to bolster support for the war in Spheres throughout Sorylian space. Commodores and Captains under Armstrong’s command are also trained to achieve results using the same brutal approach to warfare that he practices himself. Not all are up to the task, and if found wanting in any way, Tobias will not hesitate in having them reassigned to other fleets. This has made him unpopular in some quarters, notably where these “snubbed” individuals have also gone on to rise in rank. His political enemies have often pointed to his dealings with alien species, especially the Sorylians, as a weakness – a flaw even – going so far as to question his loyalty to the Terran Alliance, and humanity in general. Tobias simply shrugs off this criticism. Task Force Just as the other five main races, The Terrans have been adapted to Spartan's Fast-paced rendition of Firestorm, Firestor: Task Force. In Task Force, The terran Alliance has a fleet tactics bonus of 1. The following ships have been updated to include Task Force stats: =Fleet= Fleet Organization category=Fleet category=Terran Alliance allowcachedresults=true Dreadnoughts * Titan Class Dreadnought Battleships * Apollo Class Battleship * Razorthorn Class Battleship * Tyrant Class Battleship Carriers * Ares Class Carrier * Zenith Class Carrier * Solar Class Carrier Cruisers * Marshal Class Battlecruiser * Hauberk Class Heavy Cruiser * Templar Class Heavy Cruiser * Aegis Class Shield Cruiser * Hermes Class Cruiser * Sentinel Class Cruiser * Teuton Class Cruiser * Harpoon Class Torpedo Cruiser * Perseus Class Light Cruiser * Horizon Class Assault Cruiser Destroyers * Artemis Class Destroyer Frigates * Missionary Class Frigate * Armsmen Class Frigate * Pilgrim Class Frigate * Wayfarer Class Light Frigate * Nadir Class Frigate Escorts * Guardian Class Escort * Squire Class Escort Stations * Palisade Class Battle Station * Security Class Defence Platform Unreleased models * Terran Alliance unreleased models Category:Races Category:Alliance of Kurak Category:Human